Brothers & Lovers
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: AU & One-shot: Itachi loves his brother Sasuke more than a brother should. What if Naruto has feelings for both of the Uchiha brothers and acted on them. How will they react to it? What will Sasuke do? ItaSasuNaru


Brothers and Lovers Ch. 1

**Nicole: If you don't like it than don't read it. Sasuke wanna do the disclaimer**

**Sasuke: Why the hell do I get banged by Itachi**

**Itachi: It could be worse**

**Sasuke: How could it be worse****?**

**Itachi: Getting bang by Orochimaru**

**Nicole: Don't tempt me**

**Sasuke: Ok, Ok. Nicole doesn't own Naruto or anything Naruto related**

* * *

><p>Itachi's P.O.V.<p>

Hey, my name's Itachi Uchiha and I am a sick person. Why am I a sick person? I am sexual attracted to my little brother, Sasuke. I know it's wrong but if you have seen my brother than you'll see why. I know my brother better than anyone and I can't help the way I feel. I know every secret that he has. We are very close and we tell each everything…well except this.

I'm 22 and Sasuke's 18 years old and he just graduated out of high school. Our parents died 3 years ago in a car accident. One of the drivers was drunk and crushed into them. It was a very sad day. I've been taking care of Sasuke ever since. Sasuke was a soccer player in high school and very good student. I made sure that I came to every game and award ceremony that he had.

I love my brother more than a brother should. Sasuke filled out nicely but he still has a fat ass and I just want to grope it. He has a six pack and nice biceps. I walked in on him once when he was taking a shower and saw his dick. My brother sure did grow up. Every time he works out and see him all sweaty, I get an erection.

Sasuke is too sexy for his own good. I just wanna fuck his brains. Hear him screaming my name. There goes the doorbell. I walked out of my office that I have in the house and walked towards that door. I opened it to see Sasuke's teammate Naruto Uzumaki. He is tall, tan, nice ass, always smiling, and he seemed like a nice guy. He's a okay guy but I think he's after Sasuke.

"What's up Naruto? Sasuke's not here" I said politely.

"Um I'm not here to see Sasuke. I'm here to see you" He said nervously.

Why does he sound nervous? I'll let it go for now. I let him in and led him to my office.

"Why do you need to see me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

I see him taking in a deep breath and let it out. I had to admit that Naruto is an attractive young guy. Out of nowhere, Naruto started kissing me. I tensed up. I wasn't prepared for this. Naruto started rubbing his crotch against mine.

"I like you, Itachi-kun. I can't hold myself back anymore.

I want you badly" Naruto said breathlessly.

I was at a loss for words. I liked the kid but not in that way. I really don't want to hurt his feelings. Before I could say anything, Naruto pushes me onto the couch. He gets in-between my legs and unzips my pants. Naruto starts stroking my length, getting it fully erect. I groaned as he swallowed my cock.

His mouth was so hot and wet. It felt so good. I unconsciously slipped my hand in his blond hair. He starts using his tongue as he bobs his head up and down his length. This kid was no rookie when giving head.

"Mmmm N-Naruto" I said throwing my head back.

I was feeling pure ecstasy. I couldn't take it anymore and began thrusting my cock down Naruto's throat. I heard Naruto moaning and saw that he was pleasuring himself. I continued to pound his throat until I came hard. Naruto swallowed it and I pulled out. Some of my sperm land on his face and I was still hard.

I needed to fuck something badly. Naruto got off the floor and took off his soccer uniform, discarding them on the floor. He got on the desk with his legs spread, giving me a perfect view of his tan ass.

"Fuck me Itachi. Fuck with your huge cock" Naruto said panting hard.

I took off the rest of my clothes and walked towards him. I gave myself a few strokes before positioning myself at his entrance. I pushed myself in and Naruto let out a moan. I let him adjust to my size. He pushed down on me and I figured that he wanted me to go. Man, Naruto may not be a virgin but he is fucking tight. I continued to pound his ass like there was no tomorrow. It felt so good.

"Itachi-sama…feels so…good" Naruto said moaning. I lifted his legs on my shoulders and pounded deeper inside of him. I tried a bunch of different angles before I hit Naruto's prostate. He screamed out in pleasure. I smirked as I continued to hit it over and over again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's P.O.V.<p>

I wonder where Naruto went. The team went out for pizza and he disappeared. Oh well, as long as he shows up at my place. It doesn't really matter.

"_I still want that fuck that he owes me_" I thought as I walked up to the door.

I and Naruto are lovers and I loving fucking Naruto's ass. I haven't told Itachi yet but I will. Eventually I will but now I want to fuck Naruto's ass. I walked into the house and I notice that Itachi and Naruto's shoes were by the door. Why were Naruto's shoes here? Maybe he wanted to be fucked that badly.

I smirked to myself and walked towards my room. I heard a loud moan. It was coming from my brother's office. Who was he fucking? The moaning and groaning continued. I felt my blood boiling. I never liked any of the guys my brother dated. Whoever the guy Itachi was fucking was going to pay. The door was open slightly.

I looked through the door. What I saw was unbelievable. My brother was fucking Naruto. I stood there as they fucked. For some reason, my pants were getting tight. I unzipped my pants and started jerking off. Naruto was screaming in pleasure as Itachi pounded him. I wanted to be in his position and get my ass fucked by Itachi. Itachi and Naruto came together.

Naruto passed in pleasure. Itachi pulled out and came a little on Naruto's face. He sat on the couch with a throbbing erection. I stared at his six pack, rock hard chest, big, muscular arms, and huge dick. I walked in with my erection.

* * *

><p>Itachi's P.O.V.<p>

The door opened by an erect Sasuke. Sasuke? When did he get home? His face had an emotionless expression on it. His uniform pants were gone and his shirt was still. He had a leaking erection. I was shocked and confused. I didn't know what to say. He most likely saw mw fuck his teammate. He walked towards me and discarded his shirt.

Sasuke put either leg on the side of my hip. He put my dick at his entrance and pushed it in. I groaned as I entered him. He was so damn tight and I was all the way in. I looked up at him with a confused look.

"I want you to fuck so badly. Aniki please…fuck me too" Sasuke pleaded.

His face was so cute. How could I say no? I flipped us over so that he was lying on the couch. I kissed his lips and they're so soft. I pushed my tongue into his mouth. We tongue wrestled but I won. I explored the inside of his mouth. We pulled away, breathing hard. Sasuke nodded and I thrusted into him. He was squeezing me so tightly that I almost came.

"I-Itachi…faster, harder" Sasuke said moaning.

I made him get on his hand and knees. I pounded his ass so hard that he screamed in pleasure. I spanked his ass and he moaned. There was a red mark on his ass. I spanked him again and he let out another moan. Hehehe so my little brother is a masochist. I continued to spank him.

"You like that, Sasuke? You like being spanked? I asked smirking.

"Yes I love it. Spank me more"

I grabbed his hips and thrusted like a beast. We fucked for hours. Naruto woke up and saw us. I told him to help me fuck Sasuke. He sticked his dick in with mine. We fucked him until he passed out. I and Naruto came hard in him. I carried Sasuke upstairs and I put him in my bed.

"I'm going to head out" Naruto said grabbing his clothes.

I stopped him and hugged his waist.

"Where you go you think you're going?" I asked lustfully.

"Uh home" He said blushing.

"You live here now and you're ours forever" I said kissing his check.

He turned and kissed me on the lips. I know that this is going to last forever.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 1<p> 


End file.
